Keiko's First Love
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: This is where my character, Keiko, falls in love with Rock Lee from Naruto . Keiko's parents and best friend don't approve. Keiko doaes't care, the only thing her mind is set on is Lee. *During this, Keiko is 16 and Lee is 17*
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuko grabbed Keiko's hair and ran off. Ritsuko was a friend of Keiko's. Keiko hated her hair being tugged. She took off after Ritsuko. Keiko was so focused on getting her hands on Ritsuko she didn't look at where she was going and she ran right into someone.

"Oh, hello! You might want to watch where you're running!" a guy in a green jumpsuit, a chunin vest, and black hair said. Keiko looked up and started to blush. She thought the guy she ran into was the cutest guy she's ever seen.

"Uh, oh, um, I'm sorry. Uh, I'm Keiko," Keiko told the guy. Keiko gave the guy a sheepish smile as she stood up. She hoped she didn't make herself look too much like a fool.

"That is alright! I am Rock Lee, The Leaf Village's Handsome Devil! Call me Lee," Lee told Keiko. Handsome Devil is right thought Keiko. Keiko started to blush again.

'Well, uh, it was nice to meet you, uh, Lee. I have to go now. I hope to see you soon," Keiko told Lee as she took off. Lee smiled.

"I hope to see you again soon, as well!" Lee yelled out to Keiko. Keiko was smiling. She was in love. Soon she found Ritsuko.

"Well, there you are! Where were you?" Ritsuko snapped at Keiko. Keiko blushed. Ritsuko quickly figured out what was going on. "Okay, who is it? Who did you run into?" Ritsuko asked.

"Oh nobody," Keiko continued to blush, "Just some guy named Rock Lee." Ritsuko got a shocked look and her face.

""Rock Lee? Are you serious? He has the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen!" Ritsuko started to laugh. Keiko started to get angry.

"Well, I like him and it's not my fault that you can't meet anyone!" Keiko angrily told Ritsuko.

"Yeah, it's still pretty funny," Ritsuko started to laugh. Keiko got angry and started to head for home.

When Keiko walked in the door, her father was sitting at his desk writing. Keiko told him she was home and headed to her room. Keiko laid on her bed and thought about Lee. That was all she could think about. She hoped she would run into him again. She would enjoy that. Soon Keiko fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Keiko woke up. Tsunade was gently shaking Keiko. Keiko looked at her mother and yawned.

"Hello, sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Tsunade asked. Keiko yawned again and sat up in her bed. Tsunade laughed and rubbed Keiko's hair.

"Mom, what do you want?" Keiko asked sleepily. Tsunade smiled and handed Keiko of list of things she needed to pick up. Keiko looked at the list and sighed.

"Keiko, I do you probably don't want to run those errands, but can you do it just this once?" Tsunade asked. Keiko nodded. Tsunade rubbed Keiko's hair again and then left her room.

"Geez, Dad must of disappeared again. He usually runs the errands," Keiko grumbled. She looked at the list. It was a list of items of what they were going to eat for dinner that night. Keiko stretched and then left the house to run the errands.

On the way to the store, Keiko wasn't paying attention to where she was going, again. She ended up running into someone again. Keiko was mad about having to run errands and it showed.

"Hey! Watch where you're go—" Keiko suddenly stopped when she saw who she ran into. Keiko then started to blush, she ran into Lee again. "Uh sorry Lee. I wasn't watching where I was going," Keiko tried to say. Lee smiled at Keiko, and Keiko turned redder than before.

"That's alright Keiko. Where are you going?" Lee asked Keiko. It took Keiko about a minute to answer Lee.

"I'm going to the store. My Mom wanted me to pick up stuff for dinner," Keiko explained. Lee smiled ands he set his hand on Keiko's shoulder. Keiko blushed again, turning bright red.

"Do mind if I come with you and help out?" Lee asked Keiko. Keiko didn't mind at all! Lee smiled and went to the store with Keiko and they picked up the groceries. Then Lee walked Keiko home. When they got back to Keiko's house they stood at the front door for a few minutes before Keiko spoke.

"Well, uh, this is where I live. Uh, thanks for walking me home Lee," Keiko told Lee. Lee smiled and blushed a little.

"No problem Keiko," Lee replied. They stood there for a few more minutes and then out of no where, Lee kissed Keiko. Both Keiko and Lee turned bright red. "Alright then, uh, do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?" asked Lee.

"Sure," Keiko stuttered. "How about by the three logs, in the training field?" Lee liked this plan and agreed. Then Lee left. Keiko was still blushing when she went inside the house. Keiko put the food in the kitchen and went up to her room and thought about her day.


	3. Chapter 3

As Keiko was leaving the house the next day to meet Lee, Tsunade stopped her. Tsunade wanted to know when Keiko was going to return home. Keiko told Tsunade she was going to be home in a few hours and Tsunade allowed Keiko to leave.

On the way to the training field, Keiko started to get nervous. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Lee. Well, she did, she was just nervous about him not showing up. Soon Keiko arrived at the training field and Lee was there waiting for her.

"Hey Keiko! I was thinking that you weren't going to how up," Lee said to Keiko. Keiko blushed and told him that her mother wanted to know how long she was going to be gone. Lee nodded and took Keiko's hand.

"So, uh Lee, what do you want to do?" Keiko shyly asked. Lee told Keiko he just wanted to take a walk with her. Keiko nodded and smiled and they went for a walk.

"So, uh, Keiko," Lee nervously started out, "Uh, there is a dance for just Chuunins and Jounins, and I was wondering, do you want to go?" Keiko stopped and looked at the ground. Keiko fought back tears as she spoke to Lee.

"Lee, I would love to, but I can't," Keiko explained to Lee. Lee was confused and he asked Keiko why she couldn't go. "It's because, I'm still a Genin." Lee was shocked. He never expected Keiko to still be a Genin.

"What? Why are you still a Genin Keiko?" asked Lee. Lee was worried about Keiko. She was sixteen and she was still a Genin.

"Lee, I never had the desire to take the Chuunin Exam. I kinda want to take it now," Keiko explained to Lee. Lee smiled and hugged Keiko.

"Well Keiko, let's go to your house and talk to your parents about taking part in the next Chuunin Exam. I'll be there for you if you need me okay?" Lee told Keiko. Keiko nodded and hugged Lee tighter. As soon as Keiko let go of Lee, they went to Keiko's house and talked to Jiraiya and Tsunade about the Chuunin Exams. After Lee left, they told Keiko what they thought.

"Keiko, you may take place in the Chuunin Exams. I can't believe you waited this long to ask if you could take the Chuunin Exam," Tsunade told Keiko.

"I agree with your mother. And about Lee… Are you two dating?" Jiraiya asked Keiko with a grin.

"No Dad! We're not dating, we're just friends," Keiko told her father. Jiraiya smiled and gave Keiko the 'I-Don't-Believe-You-Look'.

"Alright Keiko, go off and entertain yourself until dinner," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko nodded and left the room.

Keiko was excited that her parents were going to let her take the Chuunin Exam. Keiko went to her room and read until dinner time. Then later Tsunade called Keiko to come to dinner. When Keiko ate dinner all she could think about was the Chuunin Exams and Lee. She could wait to take the Chuunin Exams, but she definitely couldn't wait to see Lee again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I have my application filled out," Keiko told Lee while they were eating lunch. Lee was glad for Keiko. He was happy that Keiko had finally decided to take the Chunin Exams.

"Alright Keiko, I'm going to give you some very important advice about the exams." Lee explained to Keiko. "During the written Exams, they will test you on how well you cheat. Then you have to enter The Forest of Death. While you are in the forest of death, you need to get two scrolls and then you have to make it to the center of the forest. They give you one of the scrolls at the beginning before you enter the forest. The third part of the exam is a round of battles."

"I think I understand Lee. Sounds tough," said Keiko. Lee smiled and paid for their lunch. Then they got up and left the restaurant. While they were walking, Lee spoke to Keiko again.

"Keiko, are you sure you want to turn in this application?" Lee asked Keiko nervously. Keiko laughed and kissed Lee. Lee blushed.

"Of course I do! What makes you think I don't?" Keiko asked with a laugh. Lee forced a laugh as well. Lee then held Keiko's hand.

"It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt," Lee explained. Keiko stopped walking and looked at Lee. Lee was worried, did he upset Keiko?

"Lee, I won't get hurt. As long as I know you're supporting me, I'll do my best!" Keiko said to Lee. Lee smiled and hugged Keiko. Then they went and dropped off Keiko's application.

When they got to the office Keiko needed to drop her application off at, Lee went in with Keiko. Keiko approached the door of the office she needed to go into and knocked on the door. A woman's voice told them to come in. Keiko opened the door and she and Lee stepped inside.

"Yes?" The Chuunin asked Keiko as she and Lee stepped inside the office. Keiko nervously approached the desk and set her application on it.

"I'm here to turn in my application for the Chuunin Exam," Keiko told the Chuunin. The Chuunin looked over the application and told Keiko to have a seat.

"Well, it looks like you don't have a squad Keiko. We'll have to put you in one. By the time you take the written part of the exam, we'll have a squad for you. Other than that, your application looks fine. Thanks for applying Keiko. We'll see you at the exam," The Chuunin said as she stood up.

Keiko and Lee also stood up. They both shook the Chuunin's hand and they then left the office. Lee walked Keiko home and told her that her would be there to take her to the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Lee knocked on Keiko's door. Keiko opened the door and welcomed Lee inside. They went up to Keiko's room, so she could finish getting ready. As soon as Keiko put on her headband (which she almost never wore), Lee walked up behind Keiko, wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"Lee, you better let go before one of my parents catches us," Keiko told Lee. Lee kissed Keiko and let go. Then Keiko and Lee left her house.

On the way to the exams, Keiko laid her head against Lee, and Lee held her. Keiko was nervous about taking the exam, and Lee knew it. Lee tried to comfort Keiko as much as he could on the way to the exams.

When they got to the exam building, Lee walked Keiko up to the door, and hugged her.

"Lee, I'm nervous," Keiko said resting her head against Lee. Lee lifted Keiko's head up and kissed her.

"It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be here waiting for you when you're finished. Okay?" Lee asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and gave Lee one last hug before she went inside the exam room.

As soon as Keiko stepped into the exam room, two guys came running up to her. Keiko recognized them as her two temporary teammates.

"Hey Botan and Hiroshi," Keiko said to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Botan asked Keiko. Botan was tall with short black hair that had white highlights.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hiroshi asked. Hiroshi was slightly shorter than Botan, and he had bright red hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Alright! Listen up everyone! Take your seats! It's time for the written part of the Exams!" The Head Ninja at the front of the room barked.

Keiko sighed and sat down at her seat. Then she looked around for her two team mates. She found them both. Botan as sitting two rows behind her, and Hiroshi was sitting about three rows ahead of her.

As the exam proctors passed out the written exam, the Head Ninja barked out the rules. Keiko sighed. Lee told her all the rules ahead of time. There were no rules, and if they caught you cheating, you and your team mates were done. Keiko hoped that Botan and Hiroshi didn't get caught cheating.

Soon, the exam was over. Keiko didn't cheat, and if Botan or Hiroshi did, they didn't get caught. After the Head Ninja told them what they were doing for the second part of the Exam, Keiko, Hiroshi, and Botan got together and talked about what was going on. They all agreed to meet up early before the next part of the exam to think out how they were going to pass. Then Keiko left and went outside to meet Lee. As he promised, he was waiting for her.

"So Keiko, how did it go?" Lee asked. Keiko smiled and hugged him. Lee hugged her back.

"It went fine. My team mates and I passed," Keiko told Lee happily. Lee let out a sigh of relief and kissed Keiko. Keiko kissed him back.

"So, when is the next part of the exam taking place?" Lee asked Keiko. Keiko soon became really quiet. 'What's wrong?" Lee asked. He was worried.

"Tomorrow. We're going to be in the forest for three days. I'm going to miss you," Keiko started crying. Lee hugged Keiko and told her to calm down.

"I'll be here for you when you're done Keiko. I promise," Lee told Keiko lovingly. Keiko smiled and then they went off to get something to eat. After they were done eating, Keiko stuck Lee into the house so he could spend the night with Keiko.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lee and Keiko made sure to wake up early, so they could sneak out of the house without getting caught. When Keiko and Lee went to Guy-Sensei's house to eat breakfast, Guy-Sensei gave some advice to Keiko about going into The Forest of Death.

"Keiko, sleep in shifts. Anyone or anything or attack your squad at anytime. And take these food pills with you. Your team will need them," Guy told Keiko.

"Thanks Guy-Sensei," Keiko said as she took the food pills from him. Lee smiled and wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist. Keiko laid her head against Lee and sighed happily.

"Hmm the power of youth is at work," Guy proudly said to Lee. Lee smiled and kissed Keiko.

"Well, we have to go now," Keiko told Guy as she stood up. Lee agreed with Keiko as he stood up as well. Keiko gave Guy-Sensei a hug and thanked him for the breakfast. As they left Lee gave Keiko a jealous look.

"Lee, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Keiko asked. Lee sighed.

"Well, you, uh, hugged Guy-Sensei," Lee told Keiko. Keiko could tell he was upset.

"Lee, I was thanking him for breakfast and the food pills. You're the only man for me. I promise," Keiko told Lee. Lee smiled and hugged Keiko. Keiko hugged Lee back and they continued to go to The Forest of Death.

When they got there, Keiko's team mates were already there waiting for her. Keiko signaled that she would meet them in a second and turned back to Lee. Lee hugged Keiko and gave her a kiss.

"It'll be alright Keiko. Just listen to all the advice you got, and you'll be fine. I promise," Lee told Keiko. Keiko was crying.

"Yeah, you make these promises, but how can you keep them," Keiko told Lee. "I'm going to miss you, a bunch." Lee held Keiko until she stopped crying, Then Keiko gave Lee a kiss and ran off to meet her team mates.

"Hey Keiko! Are you ready for this part of the exam?" Botan asked her. Keiko nodded and split the food pills among her, Botan, and Hiroshi.

"What are these for?" Hiroshi asked Keiko. Keiko explained that they were food pills and that it would be hard to find food in The Forest of Death, so they would have to eat those. Keiko's team mates thought that was a good idea. Then they thought out some plans on how to get through the forest. When they were done with their plans, they were interrupted.

"Listen up pipsqueaks! I'm Anko. You need to come over to this stand and pick up a scroll! After you pick up your scroll, I need your teams to head over to the gate they're assigned! Does everyone understand me?" Anko yelled out. Nobody said anything, so the teams starting getting their scrolls.

After Keiko's team received their scroll and they went off to their assigned gate. After what seemed to be a long wait, they were let into the forest for the second part of the exam.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the signal was given, Keiko and her teammates took off into the forest. After about a half an hour, Keiko and her teammates rested and thought up a plan. They gave the scroll and took off again.

After about two and a half days of traveling, Keiko and her teammates got attacked. A group of Grass Ninjas were trying to steal Keiko and her teammates scroll. Within five minutes, Keiko and her teammates scared off the grass ninjas, and stole their scroll. Then they quickly got to the center of the forest.

After they turned in their scrolls, they were shown to a big arena. They were to battle each other, eliminating the field of competitors down to half. Soon, a ninja appeared and told everyone the rules.

Then Keiko and her teammates went up onto a balcony and waited till their turn to fight. Keiko was the first one to fight out of her team. Keiko went down to the arena and faced her opponent. Keiko's battle was over in ten minutes.

Then Hiroshi and Botan went and fought their fights. Botan won his fight, but Hiroshi lost. When all the battles were done, the ninja told them when and where the next and final round of the exams were going to take place. As soon as he was done speaking and dismissed them, Keiko took off to go find Lee.


	8. Chapter 8

After the second part of the Chuunin Exams, Lee and Keiko when out to celebrate. Lee took Keiko out to eat ramen. Keiko loved to eat ramen and Lee wanted Keiko to regain her carbohydrates.

Keiko was worn out from the exams, and there was still one part to go. Luckily Keiko had a one month break before she had to take the third part of the exam.

"So, how did it go?" Lee nervously asked Keiko. Keiko set her bowl of ramen down and looked at Lee. The she smiled.

"It went fine. Nothing really happened. The only battle we really had was when some one tried to steal our scroll. Their plan backfired and we ended up taking their scroll instead. The one-on-one battles were really easy as well. So, it went well," Keiko explained.

Lee smiled and sighed. He was worried that something bad might of happened to Keiko or her teammates. While they finished their dinner, they talked about the missions Lee went on while Keiko was taking the exam.

Then when they were finished with dinner, Lee walked Keiko home. When they arrived at Keiko's house, Keiko invited Lee to spend the night with her.

"Keiko, I would love to, except what would your parents say?" Lee asked. Lee didn't want anything to happen with his relationship with Keiko. Keiko smiled and kissed Lee deeply. Lee turned a deep red.

"Lee, it'll be fine. I don't think they'll care. Okay?" Keiko asked with a sheepish smile. Lee understood what Keiko was trying to tell him. Lee was ready, but he didn't want to get caught by Jiraiya or Tsunade.

"Alright, we'll see how far this goes tonight, but I will spend the night with you," Lee told Keiko. Lee kissed Keiko and Keiko returned the favor. Then Keiko opened to the door to her house and she snuck into her room with Lee.

As soon as Keiko and Lee got into Keiko's bedroom they got right down to business. Keiko closed her bedroom door and started making out with Lee. Lee slowly backed up to Keiko's bed and fell back onto it.

Keiko quickly took off her shirt and climbed on top of Lee. Lee started to get really excited. Lee flipped Keiko onto her back and climbed on top of Keiko and kissed her passionately.

Keiko got Lee out of his shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. Lee then gave Keiko a lecherous grin and took her pants off. Keiko blushed and gave Lee a slight hug. Lee then snuggled into Keiko and started rubbed up against her a few times. Keiko then got cold feet.

"Um Lee, I'm not ready for this yet," Keiko told Lee. Lee gave Keiko one last kiss and laid on her. He let Keiko take in a few deep breaths of his scent before he got off Keiko. Lee rolled over and Keiko snuggled up to him.

"We can try again later when you feel ready," Lee told Keiko. Keiko smiled and wrapped her arms around Lee. Then she told him, she loved him. Lee gave Keiko a kiss back and pulled a blanket up over the both of them. Keiko and Lee then closed their eyes and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Later that morning Jiraiya was waiting for Keiko to wake up. He needed Keiko to run a few errands for him. Soon Jiraiya became tired of waiting.

"Tsunade, I'm going to go wake up Keiko, okay?" Jiraiya asked his wife. Tsunade sat down across the table from her husband with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, go ahead. She's sleeping in a lot later than she usually does," Tsunade observed. Then Tsunade smiled and Jiraiya went off to wake Keiko up. When Jiraiya got to Keiko's door he gently knocked before opening it. When Jiraiya opened the door, he became furious with what he saw.

"KEIKO! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Jiraiya yelled. Keiko quickly woke up. As soon as Keiko saw her father, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her and Lee's neck.

"Dad! Get out! Get out now!" Keiko yelled. This woke Lee up. Lee looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Then he saw Jiraiya. Lee quickly sat up in the bed and tried to explain himself. Jiraiya took one look at Lee and got even angrier.

"Tsunade! Come to your daughter's room right now! You two! Stay right where you are!" Jiraiya was pissed. Keiko didn't know what to do. She was quite upset. Lee saw that Keiko was upset, so he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Then Tsunade walked into the room.

"Get your hands of Keiko this instant!" Tsunade growled at Lee. Then Tsunade grabbed Lee's shirt, threw it at him, and told him to get out. Lee looked at Keiko sadly and slowly put his shirt on. Then Lee quietly left Keiko's room and headed for the door. Keiko quickly got out of bed and ran after Lee.

"No! Don't leave!" Keiko yelled to him. As she tried to run out of her room, Jiraiya grabbed Keiko and held onto her. Keiko tried fighting her father to let go of her. When he didn't, Keiko broke down and cried.

"Keiko, put these on," Tsunade softly said to Keiko, handing her some clothes. Keiko told her mother no, and continued to hold onto her father. Jiraiya held his daughter for another minute and let Tsunade take Keiko from him.

After Jiraiya left the room, Keiko put the clothes on and sat down on the bed next to her mother. Keiko was still crying. Tsunade felt bad for Keiko. She tried to put her arms around her, but Keiko fought back. All Keiko wanted was Lee.

"Keiko, listen to me for a second. I need to talk to you about Lee," Tsunade tried to tell Keiko. Keiko had stopped crying, but Tsunade couldn't tell if Keiko was listening or not. Tsunade tried putting her arm around Keiko again, but Keiko smacked it away.

"What do you need," Keiko growled. Tsunade now knew Keiko was mad and her and Jiraiya for throwing Lee out. Tsunade then knew she had to be careful about what she said to Keiko.

"Keiko, I know you and Lee love each other, but you guys are still young. I don't want you or Lee to get hurt. I mean, Keiko, if you were to get pregnant, what are you going to do? You're still a Genin! And even if you are taking the Chuunin Exams, there is no guarantee that you're going to get promoted to Chuunin," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko was becoming angry.

"Yeah, I bet you and Dad did the same thing when you were my age, if not younger!" Keiko yelled at her mother. Tsunade tried to tell Keiko to stop yelling but Keiko cut her off. "It's none of your business! Lee and I can do whatever we want! You know what! Screw you! I'm leaving!"

Tsunade tried to stop Keiko from leaving, but Keiko pushed her away. As Keiko stormed out of her room, Jiraiya figured out what was going on and tried to stop Keiko as well. Keiko turned on her father and pushed him away as well.

"Keiko! Stop right where you are!" Jiraiya yelled. Keiko stopped and looked at her father. Keiko had a look of hate in her eyes and Jiraiya noticed it. "Keiko, go back into your room, and calm down. We can talk later. I just don't want you to leave right now. Okay?" Then Tsunade came out of Keiko's room.

"Jiraiya, don't stop her. Look at what's she's doing," Tsunade quietly told her husband. Jiraiya looked at Keiko and quickly stopped what he was saying. Keiko was about to fight him. She was breathing heavily and she had the Rasengan going in her right hand. Jiraiya stopped yelling at Keiko. Then he wrapped his arm around his wife and spoke to Keiko.

"Keiko, you may leave. Just, when you get back, I want to talk to you about this, okay?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko didn't answer him. She turned around and left the house before he could finish what he was saying. As soon as Jiraiya figured out his daughter left, he broke down and cried, Tsunade held her husband and hoped Keiko would return home soon.


End file.
